Peel October 1989 Lee Tape 48
Tape ; Name *Peel October 1989 Lee Tape 48 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1989-10-xx *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) Tracklisting *Rock N' Gee / DJ Shawn: Swing Beat (12" - Swing Beat / Dual Tones) Mercury 02 October 1989 *De La Soul: The Mack Daddy On The Left (7" - Eye Know) Big Life BLR 13 *Krispy 3: Coming Clear (7" - Coming Clear / Mentally Appetizing) K3 *Singing Nolans: Blackpool (v/a album - Flair 1989 - The Other World Of British Football - Volume One) Confection SPICE 1 *Hilo Hawaiian Orch.: Hula Love Medley March (v/a album - Vintage Hawaiian Music: Steel Guitar Masters 1928-1934) Rounder ROUNDER 1052 *Where's The Beach: Suakin (session) 03 October 1989 first in session *''snippet'' *A.R. Kane: Crack Up 28 September 1989 *Isidore Aka Izzy Ice: Soul Man (7") Jive JIVE 229 28 September 1989 *W.I.S.E. Guyz: This House Is Smokin' (album - ef yoU eN Kay E) Atlantic 28 September 1989 *Glen Brown: 2 Wedden Skank (v/a album - Check The Winner The Original Pantomine Instrumental Collection 1970-74) Greensleeves GREL 603 28 September 1989 *snippet *Ministers Of Black: Step Into My Office (Vocal Mix) (12" - Step Into My Office / One Of A Kind) Warlock WAR 056 09 October 1989 *Pop Negatif Wastad: Valium (12" - Pop Negatif Wastad) Central Slate SLATE 9 09 October 1989 *Tackhead: Demolition House (album - Friendly As A Hand Grenade) World WR013 09 October 1989 *Blue Pearl: Naked In The Rain (New Age Mix) (12" promo) WAU! Mr. Modo Recordings MWS 016T'' 09 October 1989 *Ruby Andrews: Hound Dog 09 October 1989 *Ice-T: You Played Yourself (album - The Iceberg (Freedom Of Speech... Just Watch What You Say)) Sire WX 316 09 October 1989 *MC Lyte: Cha Cha Cha (single) First Priority Music 10 October 1989 *Chaba Fadela And Cheb Sahraoui: Hana Hana (album - Hana Hana) Mango MLPS 1005 10 October 1989 *Norwich City F.C. With Accent: Something To Shout About (v/a album - Flair 1989 - The Other World Of British Football - Volume One) Confection SPICE 1 10 October 1989 *A Guy Called Gerald: Johnny Roadhouse (session) 10 October 1989 *Positive Black: Escape From Reality (12") Select 10 October 1989 *Prince Vince & Hip Hop Force: Gangster Funk (12") Mercury 874 329-1 11 October 1989 *Johnny Osbourne: Line Up (intro) (v/a album - King Tubbys Presents Soundclash Dubplate Style) Taurus ''11 October 1989 *Lil' DJ Anthony Acid: Rock And Boogie Down (12") Breaking Bones BBR-500 11 October 1989 *snippet *Black By Demand: In The Mist Of Funk (12" - Dearly Beloved) Tommy Boy TB 936 11 October 1989 *Divine Styler Featuring Scheme Team: Ain't Sayin Nothin 12 October 1989 *Amayenge: Kuchibombo (v/a album - Zambia!! - An Introduction) Mondeca MON 001S 12 October 1989 File ;Name *1989-10-xx Peel Show LE048 ;Length *1:36:43 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from LE048 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *Mooo Category:1989 Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:Mixtape Category:Lee Tapes